Patch 2.3.2
This is information about Patch 2.3.2. General * /timetest is a command that can be run to provide information on game performance. /timetest 0 turns the command off. When the command is issued, the next time a player uses a flight master to travel, certain statistics will be measured and displayed at the end of that flight. All weather effects and spawns are shutdown during the test. * Effects triggered from being critically hit: Many abilities and talents were changed in 2.3.0 to allow them to trigger from critical strikes that occurred while the player benefiting from them was sitting. * Quest givers with blue question marks no longer show up on the minimap. * NPC's who you have completed a quest for will display a question mark on mouseover rather than an exclamation point. * The bank controls for the guildmaster level of a guild is now grayed out. A guildmaster always has full access to a guild bank and this cannot be changed. * A "Withdraw-Repair Only" button has been added to the guild bank controls. If this is set for a guild rank, then that rank cannot actually withdraw funds from the guild bank, but they can still use that daily amount of money for repairs. * You will now automatically stand up when attacked, even if the attack doesn't land. * Reduced network latency by disabling the Nagle algorithm. Druids * Lifebloom: When this ability is refreshed it will take on the strength of the incoming Lifebloom effect, rather than maintain the existing strength. * Ravage (All Ranks) - Damage changed from 350% to 385% Hunters * Arcane Shot: Ranks 1-5 will once again deal bonus damage based on attack power. * Aspect of the Viper effect increased * Freezing Trap is no longer limited to one target at a time. * Pet leveling speed has been increased. Mages * Cold Snap (Frost) cooldown reduced. It is now in the Ice Block position in the talent tree. This ability will no longer reset the cooldown on Fire Ward. * Conjure Mana Gem mana restore variance substantially reduced, (Rank 5 - Emerald) now restores 2340 to 2460 mana and has three charges. * Ice Block (Frost) is now available on the trainer to all mages at level 30. * Icy Veins (NEW Frost Talent) decreases casting time of all spells by 20% and increases the chance your chilling effects will freeze the target by 10%. Lasts 20 sec. 3 min cooldown. It is now in the Cold Snap position in the talent tree. Paladins * Crusader Strike (Retribution) now causes 110% of weapon damage and no longer gains any bonus from spell damage. * Righteous Fury: This spell will no longer cost twice the listed mana to cast. * Sanctified Judgements (Retribution) now returns 80% of the Seal's mana cost, increased from 50%. Rogues * Ambush: The damage multiplier on this ability has been increased from 250% to 275%. * Cheat Death: When multiple attacks land simultaneously, all those resolved after the attack which triggered Cheat Death will now have their damage reduced by 90% as intended. However, the combat log will still report them doing full damage. * Hemorrhage: Rank 4 of this ability no longer has its charges consumed by non-physical attacks and spells. * Hemorrhage: Weapon damage reduced from 125% to 110%, but the damage debuff has been increased. * Hemorrhage: This ability now correctly does additional damage when its debuff has already been applied. * Preparation now resets the cooldown of Shadowstep and no longer resets the cooldown of Adrenaline Rush. * Shadowstep now adds a 3 second, 70% movement speed increase. * Sinister Calling now also increases the percentage damage bonus of Hemorrhage and Backstab by 2/4/6/8/10%. Shaman * Lightning Shield mana cost reduced. * Water Shield now restores mana periodically regardless of how many charges remain. Duration increased to 10 minutes. Warlock * The health cost taken from the Warlock after using Health Funnel will now remain consistent between uses. Warrior * Defiance: The expertise granted by this talent now works properly in all stances. * Warriors no longer lose rage when using a macro to enter a stance they're already in. Professions Alchemy * Fixed an issue with Transmute Mastery where the proc rate was lower than intended. Cooking * was erroneously unlearned by most players who had learned the recipe. The recipe has been re-enabled and can be learned again from in Razorfen Downs at no cost. Enchanting * now requires a instead of a . Leatherworking * Increased the range of leatherworking drums to 40 yards. remains unchanged at 8 yards. Items * : Tooltip typo corrected. * : The cast time on this item is no longer affected by spell haste. * : This item now has a 20 second shared cooldown with other similar trinkets. * Enchant: The triggered effect from this enchantment will now cause a melee slow and movement snare as intended. * : This item now has a 30 second cooldown on being triggered. * : The triggered agility buff from this item no longer overwrites other agility buffs. * The is no longer a Unique item. * The is no longer unique. * The is now available on vendors. Dungeons and Raids Heroic Coilfang Resevoir — Steamvault * 's Main Chambers Access Panel is no longer interactable until Mekgineer Steamrigger has been killed. Tempest Keep — The Eye * The number of Blood Elves guarding ' room has been reduced. Zul'Aman * The 's Charge ability now has a minimum range. * The melee haste provided by 's Frenzy has been reduced to 100%. * Dragonhawks in Zul'Aman can now be skinned. This doesn't include dragonhawks that do not have loot. Quests * Blade's Edge Mountains: Players accepting the bombing run quests in Blade's Edge Plateaus will no longer cause other players in the region to stand up. User Interface * There is now an option to turn off the screen edge damage flash when you have a fullscreen UI up. * You can sell stacks by dropping them on the merchant window again. * Ready check (/readycheck) will now display a visual display of each party/raid member's status next to their name. This will display in the Party UI, the Raid UI and the Raid pullout UI. A player will get a check mark if they are ready, a question mark if they have not replied and a red X if they are not ready or are afk. * You can now see raid members on the minimap as dark blue dots in addition to party members which still display as light blue dots. * You can now shift click names while the petition window is open to paste them into the petition. * Fixed various problems with /castsequence getting stuck. * /cast will toggle spells again unless the name is prefixed with an exclamation mark, e.g. /castsequence Steady Shot, !Auto Shot Bug Fixes * Characters may now possess up to five in a single stack. * Fixed "Spell/Ability is not ready yet" message when clicking quickly at the beginning of a cast. * Fixed a server disconnect when moving the mouse over recipes in the guild bank. * will now work properly with the . * Disconnecting a USB HeadSet will no longer cause problems with the Voice Chat dropdown menus. * will no longer attack each other in Shattrath City. * Channel changes will now appear properly in the chat log after zoning in or out of instances. * Unplugging headphones/speakers then plugging them back in while in WoW no longer disables all sound in WoW * If the original owner of a custom channel gives leadership away their options menu will no longer show that they have moderation privileges. * The first custom created guild ranking will now properly show up in the Guild Control pane drop down menu. * Control-clicking on inventory items that teach recipes will now properly display you wearing the item made by the recipe in the dressing room UI. * Fixed an issue that was not allowing all charges of a to be used. * Creatures with random player targeting crowd control abilities such as fear, charm, or sleep will now properly choose a random eligible target rather than just choosing the nearest eligible target. * The various Hallow's End broom mounts now have their proper real-time (rather than game-time) duration of 14 days. * Tricky Treats now have their proper real-time (rather than game-time) duration of 24 hours. 2.3.2